


My Brother's Keeper (A Prequel Series to Bluebird)

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Series: Bluebird [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, The Dameron Brothers, hope it works, love this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: This is the story of two brothers, the love between them and the things they had to survive together in a time of war and uncertainty.  Kian Dameron had made a promise to his mother when Poe had been born. And he intended to keep it. Even if it cost him his life. A Prequel series of one shots before my story Bluebird featuring Kian and Poe Dameron.
Relationships: BB-8 & Shara Bey, Original Character & Shara Bey, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Shara Bey & Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Shara Bey & Poe Dameron, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: Bluebird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636450
Kudos: 50





	My Brother's Keeper (A Prequel Series to Bluebird)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is going to be a series of one shots. Probably in order or maybe not. This chapter is inspired by the song Murder in the City by Simon Bailey. I made Kian four years older than Poe so that it makes sense that he remembers when he was born. Kian is based on actor Ramin Karimloo, who I think resembles Oscar Isaac a lot.  
> As always, mistakes are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kian had been told he’d be having a little brother at age four, It took him by surprise how fast his life changed from that moment. Mama was happy and so he was too, Papa had explained to him that it would be a while before he would be able to meet Poe. That’s what his parents had called the baby they’d said would be there in months time. And he promised to always take care of him. 

When Kian had been told he’d be having a little brother at age four, it took him by surprise how fast his life changed from that moment. Mama was happy and so he was too, Papa had explained to him that it would be a while before he would be able to meet Poe. That’s what his parents had called the baby they’d said would be there in months time. And he promised to always take care of him. 

And he had, from the moment Poe had been born and his Mama had to soon be called away by General Organa, Kian had said he’d take care of baby Poe like he’d promised. 

“You are such a big boy Kian, I love you my brave boy.” His mother had said as she’d picked him up and kissed his cheek. Kian wrapped his arms around her neck as he tried to hold on to her for as long as possible. 

* * *

Mama had come back a few months later, Poe was now almost not crying all the time and she’d come back just in time for his fifth birthday, which they had celebrated at Rebel base with her Mama’s friends. Papa had said it was safer to be there than at home although Kian didn’t understand why, but made the base his playground. he’d spend his time around the engineering crew and X Wings. Around the children who were also living at the base and of course, around his almost one year old brother who spent most of his time trying to do what he did, but Poe couldn’t do what Kian was able to, no, he was a small baby, and Kian was a big boy. 

By the time they left rebel base and had to return home, Kian didn’t feel like Yavin IV to be the place he’d remembered it to be, after all, his Papa had said almost two years had passed since they had left it, Kian tried counting and that seemed to be a lot of days. Specially because his baby brother was now less of a baby and more of a shadow, he wanted to go everywhere Kian went and he found it he didn’t mind at all. He liked to teach Poe things. like how to run and play with the animals around the farm. 

His Mama had said she was proud of him for being such a good big brother and Kian made it his mission to always make Mama feel proud. 

When Kian was about 7 and Poe was just 3, their Mama had to go away again, but she gave the boys a surprise gift before she’d left. He’d been waiting for this moment for a long time, since he’d seen Mama work on the the droid. BB8 was white and orange and Mama said she’d finish him once she came back, but Kian was curious and he knew Shara would happy if he kept working on the droid for when she came back. 

“Where’s Mama gone? I want Mama!” Poe had said crying one night, after all, he was only 3, Kian sat beside him on the small bed they had just given him on his birthday and told Poe Mama would be home soon. 

He hoped she would because he missed her too. 

Kian would never forget the moment Mama came back that time because she’d been gone for almost 3 months and Kian didn’t let go of her for 10 minutes, then, he’d shown her the progress he’d made with BB and she said he’d be like her. 

And he wanted to be just like her. 

* * *

By the time he was almost 10, Kian had heard Papa talking to some Rebellion soldiers, he knew he wasn’t meant to be listening to grownups talking but he’d had heard them talking about his Mama. She’d been gone for a long time, the longest Kian hadn’t seen her. And it would be even longer. Forever, in fact because he’d seen his Papa cry, he’d never seen him do that, except when Poe had been born. He saw Papa spot him from the corner of his eye and Kian froze. 

“Papa, what’s wrong?” Kes looked at him. And then his eyes became wider when he saw that Poe stood beside Kian, also looking at him expectantly. 

He hadn’t seen his little brother arrive, he hadn’t been paying attention, he’d wanted to listen to what his Papa and the men were saying. 

And then he didn’t. Because his Papa had said, Mama was gone and she wasn’t coming back. 

He heard a voice call for him, he didn’t know if it was Poe or his father, but Kian just ran. He ran until his feet and lungs hurt. He could hear the small hum from BB8 behind him, clearly going after him. He collapsed against the big tree his Mama always talked about, the one she said it was the most special one in all of Yavin. 

And he cried.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wonder which brother is better  
> Which one our parents love the most  
> I sure did get in lots of trouble  
> They seem to let the other go  
> A tear fell from my father's eyes  
> I wondered what my dad would say  
> He said I love you and I'm proud of you both  
> in so many different ways.  
> Simon Balley.


End file.
